Unveiling
by Rose Stetson
Summary: The Stargate is finally revealed to the public...will there be changes made to the SGC as we know it? SamJack
1. The Interview

**Unveiling**

Future Season

_**CNN News Broadcast Transcript:**_

**CHUNG: Colorado Springs has been the hub of political discussion and unrest since President Henry Hayes stood in his State of the Union address and unveiled the existence of a top-secret military base, located underneath Cheyenne Mountain, where twenty-five four-man teams travel through a device called the Stargate to other planets within this galaxy. Today, we have Major General Jack O'Neill with us from the Pentagon. Welcome, General.**

**O'NEILL: Thank you, Connie.**

**CHUNG: You led the first team in recorded US military history through the Stargate to the planet, Abydos, in 1995, correct?**

**O'NEILL: That's correct.**

**CHUNG: What was it like to step onto the other side of this ring-shaped device and realize that you were actually on another planet?**

**O'NEILL: Well, I didn't really think about the reality of it all at the time. I was too busy trying to thaw out from the trip.**

**CHUNG: On that trip, you encountered the alien impersonating the Egyptian god, Ra. How did it feel to be in the presence of such rich history?**

**O'NEILL: I wasn't too concerned about the history that Ra had been a part of. He had enslaved the people on Abydos and was trying to kill me and my team. That was all I was worried about.**

**CHUNG: The archaeologist who accompanied you, Dr. Daniel Jackson, stayed on the planet when you returned, am I right?**

**O'NEILL: Yes. He had found a native woman that he wanted to settle down with. He had saved my life and the life of my men. Who was I to argue his right to have a family?**

**CHUNG: Is it true that you were initially sent on a suicide mission?**

**O'NEILL: Yes, it was a suicide mission. But at the time, I was a different person than I am now.**

**CHUNG: Your son had just accidentally killed himself by shooting himself with your gun.**

**O'NEILL: Yes.**

**CHUNG: It was another year before the Program became operational, correct?**

**O'NEILL: Yes.**

**CHUNG: And your second mission was to lead a team through the Stargate consisting of then Captain, Samantha Carter, the lead scientist on the project, the late Major Charles Kawalsky from the original mission, and Major Lou Ferreti also of the original mission, among others. You went back to Abydos to retrieve Dr. Jackson after a group of six aliens traveled through our Stargate, killing four Air Force officers and taking one hostage, correct?**

**O'NEILL: Yes, that's correct.**

**CHUNG: After more than ten years of carrying this burden in secret, the Stargate Program has gone public. How does that make you feel?**

**O'NEILL: Well, Connie, it's a little strange to walk down the street and get recognized for the work that I have been trying to hide for ten years. That's a phenomena that I'm not sure I'll ever get used to.**

**CHUNG: I understand that as we speak, members of Stargate Command and the Pentagon are undergoing communications with members of the United Nations. How are those going?**

**O'NEILL: Well, as you can imagine, there has been some strain on US diplomatic relations, due to the top secret nature of this military operation. However, about three or four years ago, former Vice President Kinsey met with representatives from France, Britain, China and Russia. That meeting set up the groundwork for the operations we've been going through over the last month or two.**

**CHUNG: Our reports indicate that Dr. Jackson and the Pentagon liaison, Major Paul Davis, have once again stepped in to help smooth over the ripples caused by the Stargate Program. I understand that one of the options on the table is to strip Stargate Command of its status as a military operation.**

**O'NEILL: That is on the table, although given our experience over the years, the representatives from Stargate Command will require at the very least, military backup for the operation.**

**CHUNG: Is it possible that the UN will require Dr. Elizabeth Weir, a noted UN Peace Treaty Broker, to return from her post as the Atlantis Base Commander to resume her short-lived position as civilian director of the Stargate Program?**

**O'NEILL: I doubt it. There are members of the United Nations that specifically recommended Dr. Weir for the position that she currently holds after they saw how well she handled her previous position as overseer of the Antarctica Excavation negotiations.**

**CHUNG: Is it possible that with the new diplomatic tide, you yourself will be required to return to command the Program?**

**O'NEILL: (Laughs) I don't think so. Hank Landry is one of the finest Air Force officers that it has been my privilege to serve with.**

**CHUNG: Speaking of Air Force personnel that you've served with, how close are you to the current members of SG-1, Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell, Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson, and the alien, Teal'c?**

**O'NEILL: Well, first of all, Connie, Samantha Carter was just promoted the other day to the rank of Colonel because of her outstanding performance in the line of duty.**

**CHUNG: Well then, congratulations to Colonel Carter for her achievement.**

**O'NEILL: But back to your question, Colonel Carter, Dr. Jackson, and Teal'c are from my days on SG-1. They'll always be like family to me. However, while Colonel Mitchell is newer, he's still a valuable member of the team.**

**CHUNG: As we understand, General, you're a divorcee, correct?**

**O'NEILL: I can't see the relevance of that to this interview.**

**CHUNG: We've been able to confirm reports that there are points in the negotiations with the UN that correlate directly to the fraternization regulations enforced by Stargate Command. How many instances have there been wherein Air Force officers have been within a hair of committing courtmartialable fraternization with other officers of the opposite sex?**

**O'NEILL: I'm not prepared to discuss that.**

**CHUNG: Then, you do confirm that there have been circumstances where regulations have been bent because of unforeseen situations?**

**O'NEILL: If you're asking whether or not there have been situations where alien influence has clouded the judgment of officers, I do confirm that there have been a rather limited number of those cases.**

**CHUNG: Are you referring to the incident within the first year of the program when SG-1 brought a contagious virus through the Stargate to the facility where it spread, causing the affected to behave like primitives?**

**O'NEILL: Among others, yes.**

**CHUNG: If the UN approves any changes to the distinction of the Stargate Program, do you believe you and the other members of the US military currently involved in the program will continue to be involved?**

**O'NEILL: I can't speak for them, but I plan on staying involved.**

**CHUNG: Thank you, General.**

**O'NEILL: Thank you.**

--

_A/N: This is the basis for the story that will come later. Imagine Jack's surprise and all of the insinuation that is happening in this interview with the mention of the Virus of the Touched. Enjoy!_


	2. The Fallout

It was only a few minutes before Jack bolted out of the studio, begging some intergalactic emergency. He was going to kill Daniel. So much for knowing when the archaeologist was joking or not.

Two weeks ago, when it had become apparent that Daniel would be a key part of the negotiations with the United Nations, he had come up to the "Team Night" where Jack, Sam and Teal'c were discussing the recent changes in procedure since the Program had become public.

"_Hey!" He said, with a wave as he entered Sam's house._

"_Hi, Daniel." She replied, waving him inside._

"_Oh, gracious negotiator." Jack teased._

"_Be nice or I won't mention the frat regs in my negotiations."_

_Jack and Sam both reddened, but his words had the desired effect since Jack stopped teasing him altogether._

"_That's better. So, Jack, you're in town for the week. Why?"_

"_Got to help Landry handle the press that manages to get inside the mountain without clearance." He said simply._

"_I thought that was Teal'c's job."_

_Jack glared at Daniel. "It's mine now."_

"_Can you guys believe that it's been more than ten years since the formation of the Stargate Program?" Sam asked, trying to change the subject, since both she and Jack had tried to keep their more intimate personal life a secret from anyone around them. At least for the time being._

Jack whipped out his cell phone and dialed Daniel's number. However, before he dialed, he had a moment where he took pity on the archaeologist. He realized that most of the people that took part in these negotiations were probably asleep at that moment, and although Daniel didn't have the same sleeping habits as most people, Jack realized that to call him at what could easily be three o' clock in the morning in wherever he was, would be rude.

So, he did what would normally have been the best thing: he called Samantha Carter.

"Carter." She answered.

"Hey."

"Hi." She said, her tone changing almost instantly from the professional, almost flat voice she used for most of her callers to the happy, flirtatious voice she unknowingly saved for his phone calls. "How'd your interview go?"

"Oh, it was...good."

"What do you mean bu that?"

"Oh, nothing...Did you know that Daniel was serious about mentioning the fraternization regulations in his negotiations with the UN?"

"Are you kidding?"

"Nope. And I learned when the rest of America learned it."

"It was mentioned in the interview?"

"Oh yeah...along with a subtle hint to the...sweet tank top number incident."

"WHAT?"

"Oh, yeah..."

"I thought that information was staying classified."

"Well, then, somebody leaked out that information."

The phone beeped as he was on the phone with her. "Hey, I think my phone's beeping at me."

"You probably have another caller. I'll let you go."

"Hey, you still coming to Washington next weekend?"

"As far as I know. Then again, you know base emergencies...they don't exactly come at convenient times."

"Yeah, well...should I have Prometheus beam me to the Springs?"

She chuckled over the line. "I'll call you if that's necessary. Now, answer your phone. It could be important."

"And you're not?"

"Jack..."

"I love hearing you say my name."

She giggled. "Answer your phone!"

"Okay...okay...love you."

"Love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

He hung up with Sam, only he accidentally hung up on the unknown caller as well. Seconds later, the phone blared the Air Force themesong.

"What?"

"Hey, Jack! We did it!"

"Did what?"

"US military control of the Stargate with...supervision from other countries."

"Hey! That's great! But I got a bone to pick with you..."

"What? About the frat regs? Oh, they're history."

"Yeah, it's about the frat...what?"

"They're history. Apparently, that's one of the new stipulations. That the Stargate Program's procedures undergo some slight changes. Of course, they're within reason...just some minor things, but...they acknowledged the potentially awkward and certainly career-threatening situations that would arise from the program."

"They're gone?"

"As in...the changes take effect in three days. We've been able to outline some of the basic issues."

"And they're gone."

"Completely."

"And...so..."

"Go ask Sam the question you've been wanting to ask her since that whole 'Loop' thing Teal'c told me about."

"What? Teal'c blabbed?"

"Why are you wasting time talking to me? I mean...you could be making out with Sam right now..."

"Daniel, I didn't need your help. I was originally calling to tell you that you were dead."

"And my status right now?"

"Only half-dead."

"As in floating between two planes of existence? Because I've done that before and it's just not..."

"Daniel..."

"Sorry. Bye."

"Bye."

Jack got a gleam in his eye as he closed the cell phone. "Hey, Nancy?" He asked, as his secretary answered the phone.

"Yes, sir?"

"I need you to do me a favor..."


	3. The Surprise

Samantha Carter was working in her lab, staring intently at her computer screen. She had been trying to work on this report for almost a half an hour since Jack called, but she hadn't managed to finish it yet. The Virus of the Touched had been mentioned on nationally syndicated television...no, make the internationally syndicated television. Her 'sweet little tank top number' would make front pages...NATIONALLY!

She wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out. For as long as she lived.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and she looked up. "Hey."

"Hi."

"What are you doing here?" She asked, surprised.

"I'm here to tell you that Daniel is only half-dead."

"Okay..."

"He succeeded." He said, walking around the workbench.

"And why is he half...They're gone?"

"Yep."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nope."

"You have to be kidding me...I mean...there's no way that anyone would..."

By now, he had reached her and placed his mouth over hers, claiming it as his own. When they broke for air, she allowed her eyes to open. "That was great..."

"Yeah...but this would make it better..." He said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a platinum solitaire diamond ring.

"Oh my..." She said, staring at the ring.

"Sam, I've wanted to ask you this question for four years, but at the risk of losing one or both our careers, I didn't."

She took a deep breath. "Well..."

"Samantha Carter, would you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?"

"I just wasn't...but..."

"Well?"

A grin slowly spread on her lips. "Yes. I will be your wife."

He just stayed there, still somewhat shocked.

"Am I going to have to put the ring on myself?"

"You said yes."

She chuckled. "Yes. I said 'yes.'"

"No, I mean...you meant...you really are going to..."

"Jack, are you speechless?"

He didn't answer verbally. He just did the first thing that came to mind. He kissed her.

"Now, are you going to let me wear my ring?" She asked, after they both recovered from the kiss.

He nodded, and placed it on her left hand ring finger.


	4. The Engagement

**CHUNG: It was announced in a press conference held in Colorado Springs, Colorado that the first wedding between two Air Force officers from Stargate Command will take place between Major General Jack O'Neill and his former second-in-command, Colonel Samantha Carter. The wedding will be broadcast worldwide from ****Denver** **Colorado****. Many Earth delegates as well as intergalactic leaders who are recognized allies of the planet are expected to be in attendance including Supreme Commander Thor from the Asgard High Council, a number of members of the Tok'ra High Council and dignitaries from a number of planets that sustain human life. And according to Dr. Daniel Jackson and the alien Teal'c, it is going to be the intergalactic event of the century. Stay tuned for our interview with the Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet, Thor, who will be discussing with us the importance of the union between Colonel Samantha Carter and General Jack O'Neill. **

--

(Three months later)

"I can't do this anymore!" Sam exclaimed, finally managing to get into her house after filing through the sea of reporters at her door.

"Do what anymore?" Jack asked, peeking out from the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, surprised to see him as he walked toward her.

"What? A guy can't stop by and visit his fiancée?"

"Wha-? I mean…no…I mean…"

He put his arm around her waist and kissed her. They pulled apart and she looked into his eyes. "This is a nice surprise." She said with a smile.

"I thought it would be. And…I brought a wedding present from Thor."

"But the wedding's still two weeks away."

He kissed her again. "I know."

She chuckled. "Come on…what is it?"

"Ah ah ah ah." He reprimanded, a teasing grin on his face.

"Please."

"Aren't you going to ask me HOW I got here? Past all the…reporters?"

"That was my intention…after the present."

He tried to stare her down, convince her that she had to submit to his question first. Unfortunately, she won the battle with a few simple bats of her eyelashes. "Jack…"

"Apparently Asgard reporters aren't much better than Earth reporters."

"They have Asgard reporters?" Sam asked, a chuckle escaping her lips.

"Yeah…and they're coming to the wedding too…"

She rolled her eyes. The guest list just kept getting bigger and bigger.

"Apparently being a step closer toward becoming the Fifth Race or something makes me…"

"Their favorite?"

"I wasn't going to say that."

"You didn't have to."

"Anyway, once Thor let everyone know that we were getting married, the Asgard High Council decided it was something to be celebrated on an intergalactic scale. They're sending some delegates…"

"Jack…the present?"

"What present?" He asked, his signature grin of confusion gracing his face.

"The one Thor gave us."

"Right." He revealed a couple of Asgard stones and two tiny tablets. "Our own transportation network."

"Really?"

"Really…and apparently it can be upgraded." He said, waggling his eyebrows.

She laughed as she shook her head. "So this is how you got past the crowd outside."

"Yep."

"And where do these stones go?"

"Well…" He said, placing the tablets on the coffee table and reaching into his pocket and turning on some romantic mood music. "I thought I'd let you figure that out later."

They began swaying and the reporters crowded the window, trying to take pictures of the moment.

"Jack…you know…having them in the background isn't very romantic." She said, looking up at him, despite her awkward angle upward as she was hugged tightly to his chest.

Without even stopping long enough to miss a beat, Jack had the tablets and stones in hand again. He moved the stone with the casual flick of his thumb and the scene around them changed to the romantic atmosphere of the cabin. There was even soft music playing in the background, a candlelit table, and the smell of a gourmet meal in the air.

Sam looked at him. "My, you have been busy."

"All in a day's work, my dear." He said, placing the tablets down for good this time.

She glanced at it on her way to the kitchen where Jack was busy opening a bottle of champagne that he had been chilling.

"What makes the stones stay on the tablet? Did Thor say anything to you?"

"Magnets, Carter. Magnets." He said, bringing over a couple of glasses of champagne.

She smiled. "Symbolic, huh?"

"Very."

He led her to the couch sitting in front of the fireplace. They sat there for a number of moments, simply holding one another in the soft glow of the fireplace. Suddenly, whatever worries had plagued them before: reporters, galactic emergencies, the wedding, and even their other friends and family, melted into a feeling of warmth, love and passion.


	5. Prewedding Jitters: Sam

Sam sat at the dressing table in the crowded bride's dressing room, anxiously looking in the mirror as Cassie did her hair. _I can't do this. I've waited ten years for this moment, and I can't do it._ She thought to herself nervously.

"I…I can't do this." She admitted.

"Sam, it's just cold feet. You'll be fine." Cassie said.

"No, really, Cass…I…I'm not sure I can do it."

There was a knock on the door. "Sam?" Daniel called.

"Let him in." Sam said, turning around. She was in a satin dressing gown, the wedding still nearly three hours away.

Merrin walked over to the door and opened it. "Jack isn't anywhere near you, is he?" She asked before allowing Daniel to enter the room. She had been thoroughly briefed regarding Earth's superstitions surrounding the marriage ceremony itself.

He chuckled. "No…he's too busy pacing."

Sam tried to laugh, but the effort choked in her throat.

"Sam, General Hammond called. He's not going to be able to make it."

"What? He's supposed to walk me down the aisle!" She asked, panicking. Whatever evidence there had been of her rational mind was gone now.

"Well, he's not going to be able to." Daniel said, stepping aside from the door.

"Will I do?" A man standing in the doorway asked.

Sam gasped. "Dad?"

"Jacob?" Laura, Mark's wife, asked, surprised. She turned to Sam. "Does this happen often?"

"Every once in a while." She admitted before turning back to her father. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey! You didn't think I would miss my daughter's wedding, did you? Especially when it's been THIS long in coming."

"Where have you…? What did…? How?"

"I just retook human form."

"You were ascended?"

Laura and her daughter, Lizzie, mouthed the word 'ascended' and Vala shrugged. "Don't ask me," she whispered back.

He nodded, stepping aside as Daniel had, allowing a short, auburn-haired woman to walk into the room. "So was I, but when I realized that Jack waited until I was gone to ask you to marry him, I decided that it was time to pay him back with big needles at his first post-wedding physical." Janet said, entering the room.

"Janet?" "Mom?" The two women asked in unison, staring at the two people standing before them. They were both dressed in the attire chosen for the wedding party.

"We…uh…we hope we're not being too forward." Janet said with a tiny smile, referencing her blue satin gown and Jacob's full tuxedo.

"No…you're fine." Sam managed. "I'm just…this is…a very big surprise."

Cassie smiled and took off her tiara that would set her apart as the maid of honor and placed it on Janet's head. "Cassie, you don't…"

"This is your place, Mom. I'm just the glorified flower girl."

"That's not true." Sam said, recovering slightly from her shock. "I wanted you, Merrin, Vala, Carolyn, Laura and Lizzie as bridesmaids."

"And if Mom had been alive…"

"Your mom too."

"And she would have been your maid of honor."

Sam sat and took a deep breath. "Well…Jack has two best men. Can't I have two maids of honor?"

"It's your wedding." Jacob responded after sharing a concerned look with Janet.

"What?" She asked, looking between the two.

"Nothing."

"Dad…Janet…" She said, almost pleadingly.

"Let's just say…we're not the only visitors from the Great Beyond."

She looked at them, confused. Suddenly, a bright light flooded the room. "Samantha."

Sam just stared at the glowing figure in front of her. "Mom?"

Thea Carter smiled at her daughter. "Hi."

"Is it…is it really you?"

She nodded. "I've been watching over you for some time now. I'm so proud of you."

Sam tried to bite back tears.

"Thanks, Mom." She said, taking a deep breath.

"And…no matter how many times your father pretends not to approve of Jack. We're both very proud to have him as our new son-in-law."

"I…I haven't taken the vows yet." She said, looking down an inspecting her shoes intently.

"Samantha." Her mother said, making Sam look back at her. "You know as well as I do that your heart has belonged to him for all your life."

Despite her best efforts, tears did begin falling her cheeks.

"And even though you're frightened and intimidated about finally getting to this stage in your life, it will all disappear when you see him standing in front of you."

"How do you know?" She whispered.

"Because that's what happened to me." She said, a tiny smile of understanding and wisdom gracing her face.


	6. Prewedding Jitters: Jack

Jack paced the floor. Could he do this? He asked himself. Yeah, he'd been waiting for ten years to finally do this, but…could he actually do this?

"O'Neill, I do not believe that Colonel Carter wishes for you to fall through the floor." Teal'c said, standing perfectly still by the mirror.

"Teal'c, it's 'you're going to wear a hole in the floor,' and thanks, but…I can't seem to stop."

"Maybe you just haven't had the right distraction." A voice from behind him said, quietly.

Jack turned, expecting to see a smirk on Mitchell's face, but instead he saw a young man, about twenty years old. He was the spitting image of himself.

"You probably don't recognize me." He said, understandingly. "It's me, Dad. Charlie."

Jack just stared at the young man, his heart and breathing having stopped. This was his son. Standing before him. On his wedding day. "Wow…you…you look different." He managed.

At any other time, the others standing around him would have chuckled, but instead, he received a nod from the young man. "Well, I have some unfinished business down here, so…the eight-year-old body wasn't going to cut it."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Huh?"

"He has rejoined you on your plane of existence." Oma said, appearing before them.

"Don't you usually leave your people naked?" He asked, surprised to see her in their dressing room.

"Your son has chosen to undertake a very long and arduous journey. It was the Council's decision to send him back with as many memories as he could retain safely."

"A long and arduous journey, huh?"

"A VERY long and arduous journey." Thor said from his corner of the room, one finger extended.

Jack looked at the Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet, trying not to laugh. They had found a tailor who had custom-made a tuxedo for the alien, and it was an odd sight to see Thor dressed in Earth clothes. He had been quite willing to undertake the experience, but the look on the Asgard's face, though ultimately expressionless, held a certain look of discomfort to a trained eye.

"Thank you, Thor." Jack said, with a nod.

Another bright light took Jack by surprise. "O'Neill." The figures said, almost in unison.

But Jack and Daniel dropped their jaws in surprise. "Skaara!" "Sha're!" The exclaimed simultaneously.

They looked at one another in surprise, then back at the glowing figures before them.

"Skaara, you…you look good…the light…it's doing good things for you…" Jack stuttered.

"O'Neill, it is good to see you as well."

"Yeah…uh, wow! I…I didn't think I'd be seeing you again."

"How could I be missing this?"

"Uh…"

"I had a feeling that you would wed again soon…"

"Soon?"

"From the time that I asked you to shaloki."

"The whole friends going to a friend's wedding thing?"

Skaara nodded. "Yes."

Daniel, who was still staring at Sha're, in surprise, turned to Jack. "What? I think I missed that."

"Daniel, when you asked us to go save Abydos from Anubis…"

"I asked you to get the Eye of Ra, not to save Abydos, I said I'd do that…" Daniel corrected.

"Whatever…either way, it didn't work…b ut the point is that Skaara told me that he was betrothed. He asked me to shitaki…"

"Shaloki." Daniel corrected, under his breath.

"Right. Shaloki…then he asked if I would be going to his wedding alone."

"To which you said 'no.'"

"Uh, actually, I didn't' know what to say, so…I asked if Carter was invited."

"Sam."

"I know her name!"

"Sorry."

"Anyway, she decided to walk over about then, and so Skaara asked if we were going to his wedding together."

"As in?" Daniel asked, prompting Jack's clarification.

"That's exactly what I asked."

"That's kinda scary…" Daniel said, his eyebrows raised.

"And she just smiled and said 'friend…going to a wedding…'"

"Oh, right."

"Yeah, pretty much…"

"Great."

"Yep, pretty memorable."

Without realizing it, Daniel's eyes had wandered back to the spot where Sha're stood. She stepped forward and moved as though to embrace Jack, but she was unable to do so with her incorporeal form. "Many congratulations." She said, with a smile.

"Thanks."

Then, she stepped away, looking at Daniel. Jack nudged his best man. "Go." He whispered.

"Are you sure? I'm not supposed to do…best manly things?" He asked, surprised.

"Teal'c can handle it."

"Okay…"

"Go." He whispered again.

"Where?"

"Anywhere but here." Jack whispered back.


End file.
